The unfair Byakunga bond
by Shinka-chan
Summary: Hinata is married with the most horrible human being in the planet, and have a son.But what happens when his child dad, who everyone think it was dead, appears in the village? Pairing: NejiHina, Told In the 1st person really cool story, I suck at summay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only slice bread

Note: This is an story in the first person.

"This is the story about my life. This is the story about how I met Neji. And this is the story about what he sacrifice for me.

But for tell you the story, I have to back up in time. 26 years to be exactly. I was three years old, and my father had dragged me for one of the council meetings. I couldn't come in, so I sat in a swing near the meeting house. I was busy watching a group of ants take food for their shelter, when a dark-haired boy walk up to me.

-"Hi, Hinata-sama"- it was my cousin, Neji.

-"H-Hi!"- I said. I always felt strange near I´m, I didn't know why. Maybe it's because my father always told me such horrible things about the Cadet Branch that I was scared of them

-"Do you want to play with me, Hinata-sama?"- He said. I shyly noodle, and, with a smile, he pulled me for a sand box near the house. He was an only son, and my sister had born a few years later. So we kinda made company to each other. I had Neji, and Neji had me.

Neji taught me how to do a sand castle. Then we start playing ninja, but Neji always found me. It wasn't easy to play with someone who had 360º degrees of vision, but we had always funny.

But the time ran, and I had to go home. We agreed that next day, we meet on that spot again.

Next day, Neji got late to our meeting. I still remember his words:

-"Sorry about the delay, Hinata-sama."

-"It was about time, Neji-kun"

It was like that every day.

But, one morning, was the last time that we would be together in a lot of years. Neji had turn six, and he would start in the Academy next day. I was still 5, so I couldn't go with him.

Neji had brought to our last meeting a box with crayons and paper.

-"I-I don't know who I will have fun without you, Neji-kun"

-"Oh, c'mon, Hinata-sama. In 1 year, you also go to the Academy, and met a lot of friends!"

-"B-but…you are my best friend"- I was almost crying. Neji shyly smiled and gave me a necklace, who had an half heart in the tip. He gentle put that on my neck, and calmly said:

-"This is a friendship necklace. You have half heart in yours, and I have the other half in mine."- He said, taking his out of the shirt and making the full heart

-"Like this, every time I look at my half, I will always remember you"- Neji smiled, and calmly clean my tears

-"A-And I will always remember you"- I sniffled. We continued painting, when I remembered something.

-"I-I also want to give you something"- I took a green crayon and I draw a X mark in my forehead, like the Neji had

-"Now, every time I look at my mark I will always remember you"- I said. Neji smiled at me and said

-"And every time I look at mines, I will remember you"

After Neji got to the Academy, he completely separated. We gone to different classes, teams, and Neji also faced me at the Chunnin Exams. And then we had missions, training…

After 12 years since I met Neji for the first time, I was walking with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino back to Konoha. We had been send to a mission on the Panda Country to help on a construction of the new country's bridge. I didn't talk with Neji for two months, but I think it had passed years. I loved to ear his smooth, calm voice. He always never changed his tone of voice.

-"…and then Akamaru sat on the lap of the feudal lord…I think he was about to piss is pants off!"- laughed Kiba

-"Woof, Woof!"- agreed Akamaru. The village gates were only a few steps away. Hinata couldn't wait to see her family again. After inform the Hokage about the success of the mission, the trio said good bye and meet their families.

Hinata ran to the Hyuuga clan house. Neji and Hiashi were training.

-"Neji-Kun! Otoo-San!"- I scream, soon I walk thru the gates of the clan´s house

-"Hinata!"- Hiashi cheeked if his daughter had any signs of broken bones or any injuries- "Are you okay?"

-"I´m fine. And I want to start training right now"- I was fill with pride for myself

-"Well, I have a meeting with the Elders, so why don't you train with Neji?"- said Hiashi. He rushed to the meeting house, and I hugged Neji

-"I didn't see your for so many time"- I said. When I let him go from the hug, I see him try not to blush, despise of his white face turning pink. I let go a giggle, and he smiled for me.

-"So, who was your mission? Tell me everything"- said Neji, sitting on the floor. I sat down at his side and start talking about Kiba and Akamaru´s pranks on the bridge. Neji also told me about Lee and Guy-sensei´s funny trainings, despise of Neji and Tenten didn't find them funny at all. Without knowing, we talk for hours, until Neji and I had to go to our respective houses.

-"So, Hiashi, Hinata is already 16, un?"- asked Yhamaru, the leader of the Elders. Hiashi noodle in agreement.

-"Well, I think its time we start to planning her future, right?"- said Akimaru, one of the elders. Hiashi opened his eyes wide opened and said

-"Already?"- the other four men agreed. Hiashi sighed

-"So…when its gonna happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, I was preparing tea for me and my father. He seamed hurry about something, I didn't know what. He said he wanted to talk with me, but he was in complete silence. I put the hot tea in two cups, and delivered on to him. I sat in front of him. After one or two minutes, he opened his mouth:

-"Look, I´m going to be straight with you. The Elders want to you to get married."- said Hiashi. In that moment, I felt my world being crashing down to my feet. Married? I don't want to get married!

-"Look…the elders told me he is a great man…and…please…this is the law for the heirs of the Main Branch…its not like I wanted you to marry…not now…"- Hiashi opened the kitchen door and leave. I had freeze. I felt my innocence and being take down by some old geysers, and had being delivered to some old pervert.

I suddenly felt a hand landing on my shoulder

-"Hey"- It was Neji –"Look…I listened Hiashi talk..."

Tears suddenly start running thru my face.

-"I-I don't…I don't wanna…

Neji sat at my side and start cleaning my tears, like he did that day.

-"Its okay"- He said with his calm, relaxing voice. I back my head against his chest, and try not to cry.

The night before the weeding, dad and the rest of the family had a meting with my arranged bride family, to talk about the weeding. I was alone in my room, looking at the starts and the moon, wondering about how my life was about to change.

-"Hi."- said Neji, opening the door of my room.

-"Hi."

-"You should go to bed, tomorrow its gonna be a big day."- Calmly said Neji. I didn't take my eyes of the stars.

-"Look, don't worry, ill be there for you tomorrow"- Neji sat down in the bed next to me, and gently rubbed is hand in my hair. I turn around for him, with tears in my eyes, and said:

-"I wanted you would be there with me, Neji-kun"- he gently cleaned my tears, like always. I felt in my chest a warm sensation. I pushed his head against mine and we passionately kiss.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next day, the main house was a jungle. People running every where, crashing against each other. I was in my room, joining forces to put on the wedding dress.

-"Hi!"- Neji opened the door of my room, and sat on my side.

-"I don't think I can't…"- I said. Neji smiled at me. His smile always helps me beat obstacles. I gave him a small kiss in the lips.

-"HINATA!"- It was Hiashi, who had caught me with Neji

-"DAD! I CAN EXPLAIN…"

-"SHUT UP HINATA! NEJI YOU ARE EXPELLED OF THE WEEDING!"- I tried to stop dad, but Neji walked thru the bedroom door.

-"Relax Hinata, I will make sure that you, or anyone will ever see Neji again."- Hiashi closed the door. I just sat on bed and cry. But this time, I didn't had no one there to support me.

Hiashi report that to my bride, Athi, and, with a smile, said:

-"Kill him"

Hiashi couldn't believe, but the elders told him the same thing. Yhamaru commanded to two of the elders take Neji to a florest and kill him. They follow the orders.

In the forest, they covered Neji eyes and start throwing Kunais and shurikens at him. But Neji managed to escape, killing the two elders.


End file.
